When A Yato Is Out, Beware Of The Full Moon!
by Deathblow88
Summary: Click title. Read under note.


**A/N: Gintama! Loosely inspired by chapter 418. That part where Kagura grew a tail was hilarious, though. Sacchan's expression was absolutely hilarious, especially the scream that followed the "Oops. I forgot about the pole of crap." part. Nothing funnier than that. I'm still at school, so I have to make this quick. Leave a review if you think that it's good!**

 **Oh, and one more thing: I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT WEEK! FIFTEEN, HERE WE COME!**

 **Also, The title is a pun on the meaning of the word Yato.**

 **Summary: AU. If the Yato Tribe was a warrior race, what would happen if they were the descendants of the Saiyans? One sentence to answer that: at least we now know where their strength, love for food and combat come from. Chapter amount pending.**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

 **Viel Spaß!**

* * *

Kagura abruptly woke up when she felt something rubbing against her foot, thinking it to be a snake. Looking through her thick futon and underneath her blanket, the Yato saw nothing out of the ordinary and promptly fell back onto the pillow, thinking that she would get some sleep the rest of the night without interruption.

 _NYORO*~_

That had her back awake in seconds, now beginning to become annoyed.

Kagura swore that if it was an actual snake that she would tear it to shreds on sight. Feeling around her backside, she stopped and her eyes widened greatly when she felt something attached to the base of her spinal cord _curl around her hand_.

Seeing something moving in her peripheral line of sight swinging lazily about, she mechanically turned her head in the thing's direction and saw something that she never expected to pop out from above her ass. All annoyance faded from her system immediately. _A tail._

An actual, fur covered monkey like _tail_ was _swinging from her spine_.

All she could think of after that was three words: _'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!'_

* * *

Kagura yawned loudly out of sheer exhaustion when she entered the Yorozuya office with thick bags under her eyes. Gintoki looked at the sleep deprived redhead with a raised eyebrow, noticing the staggering in her steps.

"What happened to you last night for you to look like that? Sadaharu finally pounce on you?" He asked, noting that she looked heavily disheveled. She had even forgotten to put her hair in their usual hair ornaments, and that wasn't normal to see with Kagura.

"Terrible joke, Gin-chan," Kagura commented as she walked to the refrigerator to forage for food. "Where's megane at?" She sleepily drawled as she pulled out the milk, opened it, and drained it of its contents completely. Turning to her foster father, Kagura held up the now empty pink container and spoke. "We're out of milk."

Gintoki panicked when he saw just what kind of milk was in her hand: his strawberry milk.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU DRANK IT ALL!" He hollered before his expression morphed into one of pure surprise and shock from the wiggling appendage attached to her backside. "Ano...Kagura-chan? Have you always had a tail?"

Kagura's face shadowed by her bangs, she spared a glance at the brown appendage and hid it from plain view when Shinpachi announced his arrival. Walking into room that the two had occupied, he then had a look of utter surprise on his face at Kagura's appearance. "K-Kagura-chan! How much sleep did you get last night?!" Shinpachi squawked.

"Not a wink." Kagura deadpanned. "What's it to you, anyway?" She uncharacteristically griped with a scowl as she walked back off to the bathroom with her new tail once again swinging behind her and catching someone's attention, more so Shinpachi's, and didn't look back or notice the loud thud and incoherent stammering mess that followed.

* * *

Coming back out after fixing her appearance to a more decent look, the red headed Yato took Sadaharu out for his usual walk around Kabuki-cho and the park nearest to the Yorozuya with umbrella in hand.

Luckily for her, there was a place along the way where she could buy sukonbu in abundance.

There was one ray of sunshine to brighten her darkly clouded mood from her ruined sleeping pattern.

I mean, seriously, who wakes up with a _tail_ of all things? That sort of stuff happened only in manga!

She dismounted Sadaharu and sat under a nearby Sakura tree, lost in thought. She maybe could have remembered having a tail before, but she'd somehow pulled it out on something. It had been years since then and it hadn't grown back until the prior night.

Sighing, Kagura closed her eyes as if she were about to go to sleep with Sadaharu curling up behind her to rest. But Kagura wasn't really about to fall asleep. Rather, she was trying to think about her current situation as her new tail laid beside her and curled and uncurled lazily, seeming as if it were a snake and had the people passing her by either scared or stupefied by the sight.

One of them even sprinted off _screaming like an idiot_.

Kagura's eyes opened up with annoyance written all over her face. Couldn't she actually think in peace when the situation calls for it?

* * *

Daytime was being to shirk away from view as the moon began to overtake the sun, bringing the night with it for a peaceful manner of quiet that enveloped Edo. Kagura walked quietly with Sadaharu in tow and opened the door to the Yorozuya and walked in to find Gintoki reading his Jump, legs sprawled over the wooden desk and turning his head in her direction.

"Ah, Kagura-chan. Okaerinasai. You feelin' any better than you did this morning?" Gintoki asked as Kagura sat down on one of the couches. Sadaharu leapt around the furniture and into the closet to hole up and sleep, as if he were Smaug from "The Hobbit".

"Someone was screaming in my ears like some sort of ghost from hell at the park. They're still ringing." The redhead replied, nibbling on a strip of sukonbu.

Gintoki sweatdropped.

"Screaming over what? The snake wriggling out of your backside?" The silver haired man said. "Gotta say, I really didn't think you would grow a monkey's skin." He joked again.

Kagura, who had a rather large, throbbing tickmark on her face, took the opportunity to close the space between the two with her foot lancing forwards.

He would regret saying that in the morning because of how hard that she had kicked him in the face.

Yep. An ice pack would be _very_ helpful.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! First Gintama fic!**

 **Translations: "Nyoro" - "Slither"**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 ** _~Deathblow88_**


End file.
